disneyfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
The Rainbow Connection
"The Rainbow Connection" é uma música escrita por Paul Williams e Kenny Ascher para Muppets - O Filme e originalmente apresentada por Kermit. A música foi indicada ao Oscar de Melhor Canção em 1979. É cantada por Kermit como o número de abertura do filme e reprisada por todo o elenco de Muppets no final do filme; desde então, foi destaque e reprisado em outras produções Muppet, incluindo Os Muppets, de 2011. O single dessa música alcançou o 25º lugar na parada "Hot 100 Singles" da Billboard em 1979. Letra Versão Original Why are there so many songs about rainbows and what's on the other side? Rainbows are visions, but only illusions, and rainbows have nothing to hide So we've been told and some choose to believe it I know they're wrong wait and see Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection The lovers, the dreamers and me Who said that every wish would be heard and answered when wished on the morning star? Somebody thought of that and someone believed it Look what it's done so far What's so amazing that keeps us stargazing And what do we think we might see? Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection The lovers, the dreamers and me All of us under its spell We know that it's probably magic Have you been half asleep and have you heard voices? I've heard them calling my name Is this the sweet sound that calls the young sailors The voice might be one and the same I've heard it too many times to ignore it It's something that I'm supposed to be Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection The lovers, the dreamers and me La, da, da, di, da, da, do Da, da, da, da, da, di, da, do Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection The lovers, the dreamers and me Versão brasileira Por que são tantas as canções sobre arco-íris E sobre o que no fim pode ter? Arco-íris, centenas são ilusões apenas E não tem o que esconder Assim nos disseram e alguns acreditam Esse pensamento não é meu Um dia acharemos A conexão do arco-íris Amantes, sonhadores e eu Quem pode garantir Que os nossos pedidos serão atendidos ou não? Foi alguém que pensou e alguém que acreditou Veja no que deu, então O que nos faz ver estrelas brilhando Pensando no que aconteceu? Um dia acharemos a conexão do arco-íris Amantes, sonhadores e eu Há um encanto no ar, talvez seja pura magia Quem já sonhou assim ou já ouviu vozes? Meu nome alguém já chamou Será aquele som que chama os marinheiros A mesma voz sempre soou Já escutei tantas vezes Que devo admitir que é algo meu Um dia acharemos A conexão do arco-íris Amantes, sonhadores e eu La, da, da, di, da, da, do Da, da, da, da, da, di, da, do A conexão do arco-íris Amantes, sonhadores e eu __NOWYSIWYG__ en:The Rainbow Connection Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de Os Muppets Categoria:Reprises Categoria:Canções de abertura Categoria:Canções nomeados do Oscar Categoria:Canções de Heróis Categoria:Canções nomeados do Globo de Ouro Categoria:Canções de Encerramento Categoria:Canções Não-Disney